This invention relates to puzzles and logic games, specifically to such puzzles and games where patterns exposed on the faces of a set of equal cubic items can be associated in order to obtain diverse combinations.
It is known that the play is a training for life, induced by a natural inclination to simulate like-situations in order to learn or maintain useful abilities. Therefore, new puzzles and games stimulating the development of mental capacities enjoy a large interest in public, offering an appreciated leisure alternative.